


Side Story:O: Payback

by VioletOnigirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Maids and Butlers, ObeyMax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOnigirl/pseuds/VioletOnigirl
Summary: Begins with Side Story:O: Otaku Trade.In which Asmo 'helps' and we find out what happened with the trade. Sort of...😁Made a hard push to run this up for today. Minimal editing, sorry
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Side Story:O: Payback

“I don’t know if I can do it. I mean...I really want to but what if I screw it up?” You slowly sink lower into the pink tinted bubbles piled around you. Asmo arches a perfect brow at you and tuts at your lack of confidence. You had negotiated a deal with the Avatar of Lust that had locked you in to a once a week spa time. In return he would help you, by which he meant have you help him, get all of his brothers laid. Well, what you had actually agreed to was to tell him everything that happened when you were alone with the others and listen to his advice after. After what had happened when you followed his advice with Mammon you figured out his real plan. Not that you were complaining.

He sighs with a shake of his head and takes a hold of your foot under the water. “Darling, who is the arbiter of all things heart pounding, here? That’s right, my glorious self. Now just do as I say and all will be well. He is already so far gone on you that he has started collecting figures with your hair color. Or did you fail to notice the new shelf?”

You blow a puff of bubbles at him and moan as those long fingers massage your foot. Asmo chuckles softly. “Hmm, like that do you? I just  _ adore _ your reactions to my touch. So~ glad you finally stopped stifling them. Stop doing it with your feelings for my brothers and you just might have one hell of a year here.” His hands start moving up your leg as he continues. “Just borrow the outfit already and make that little shut in lose his mind. It will be good for both of you. Besides, you owe him after what happened, don’t you?”

You sink even lower in the water until your nose is just above the water. Poor Leviathan. It was all your fault that he had shut himself up in his room for a full week and there was no getting around it. If only you had remembered not to tag him in the photo before you posted it for the contest. Instead you had unintentionally thrust him into a spotlight for the other demons crazy about the character he cosplayed for you. A hand wraps around each ankle, giving a little tug that makes you squeal and sit up out of the water, “Asmo!?”

He smiles sweetly, like a donut powdered in sugar and arsenic, and slides his legs to either side of yours, all but pulling you into his lap by the ankles. “Hmm, can’t help it. You look so delicious dripping wet and flushed. Now, come here 

and show me how far that blush goes.”

The next day you start trying to pull together the nerve to put on the clothes you had borrowed. It was the weekend and most of the brothers had their own plans. Even Mammon had somewhere else to be which made this the perfect opportunity. It wasn’t that you were doing anything dirty or that the outfit was scandalous. In fact it was surprisingly tame for something from Asmo’s closet. The real problem was going to be getting in the door. You had messaged, in game and on the D3, with no success for days. You had knocked on his door and even gone so far as to slip a note underneath. No reaction from the otaku brother.

“Ugh!? Why is this so hard? He is just another weeb.” And you embarrassed the poor boy, publicly, after promising not too. There was only one choice really. Time to sacrifice your dignity a bit and pay him back. It isn’t like you are doing slutty fan service or something. It is just a maid cosplay, get it together! You pick up the little hair piece and turn to look in the mirror. Ok, it is kinda pretty. If you can just get him to open the door and see you…

An idea strikes you like a bolt of lightning. He has his emergency stash but that means Levi hasn’t had any freshly made food this whole time. He was always saying how unfair it was that he had never had the chance to go to a maid cafe so what if you brought it to him? You get a little rush thinking about what you could make and start getting dressed. Once everything is in place you pocket your phone and head for the kitchen. 

  
  


Leviathan was almost done with the last raid of the day. He would have to find something else to keep his mind off you. Not that anything actually worked. You kept messaging him. Then there was that note.  _ I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I miss my friend. _ He couldn't hate you. It was all reserved for his brothers and himself. Ugh, why was he such a ridiculously pathetic loser?

It had been an honest mistake. He had done similarly stupid things. Diavolo knows that one of those idiots was going to do something to cause trouble for him. Your goof up was small in comparison to what had happened to him at the hands of his family. 

*Ping*  **EarthAngel has posted a new story to Devilgram!**

Levi glances down at his D3. A pit opens up in his stomach when he sees your tag. It has been a week since the incident. He knows you didn’t mean to but all the attention had just been too much. He was still getting messages asking for ‘private photoshoots’ or more detailed um… fantasies from his so-called fans. Nope, he just can’t face you. Even if he does want to know what the outcome of the contest was. With a groan he opens the app to see what his best friend has done now. 

_ Apple bunnies! Hedgehog bean buns! Omurice! Oh,my. _

It was an overhead shot of a tray with three carefully arranged plates. D’Aah! Why did you make cute food when he couldn’t eat it with you? Wasn’t that too much for one of your little binge marathons anyway? A low growl escaped before he could stop it. He should be the one sharing all that with you today. Not one of his annoying siblings who wouldn't be half as happy about it anyway. It was just too cruel and unfair.

*Ping*  **AsmoBaby has posted a new story to Delivgram**

_ What a pretty little maid with a pretty little tray. Wonder who that’s for? _

The picture made his heart race. You were smiling down at the tray, profile toward the camera and you were wearing…NNNNOOOOO!!! There was no way. He had to be dreaming. Or it was a prank. Yeah, that was it. Asmo posted that because it was something he put you up to. He would bet that was all for you and his brother. Not that the himbo would appreciate it like he would. Ugh. Why?! It was so unfair.

_ Knock knock. _ Levi nearly fell out of his chair at the sudden sound. Who would bother disturbing him today? You all had better things to do than check in on the gross and gloomy otaku.  _ Knock knock. _

“Leviachan? Can you open the door, please?” You bite your lip and try to keep the tray balanced. Getting up the carpeted stairs in heels had been a near miss. Thankfully everything made it all right but it was getting heavy. You are just about to try knocking again when the door cracks open. One golden eye scans you real quick.

“It’s a trap, isn’t it? Asmo put you up to this, right. That’s from his closet.” Leviathan can feel the blush creeping up on him. Your chest was barely covered by the thick white lace trim of the off the shoulder shirt's neckline. If you bent over he would bet his favorite Ruri-chan figure that your tits would fall out. Fuuucckk, he was as hard as any iron bar. No way could he let you in his room but if any of the others saw you like that... “It doesn't fit you.”

You frown and look down at your chest. Yeah, ok. So it was tighter in a couple places than it really should be and still pretty revealing. Did it look bad? Maybe you should have worn the other shirt with the higher neckline. Asmo had insisted on this one that barely covered your strapless bra.“Oh….”

“N-not that you look… I mean… You are kinda…” Why now? Why couldn’t he just tell you that you look hotter than Asmo ever did in that outfit? It was a little too tight in all the right places, the skirt was just high enough for him to see more absolute territory than your school skirt ever showed. He wanted to claim it, claim all of you, for his own. Even if only for a day. "Just get in here before some idiot sees you and makes a fuss."

You take a deep breath and tip your head to the side with a smile. Ok, show time. You had watched a couple different maid anime last night in preparation. "Yes, Master. Please, pardon the intrusion." 

Levi chokes on his tongue for a second. Damn it. What was he going to do now? Suffer, yeah, he was going to suffer. He closes the door behind you and heads back to his desk carefully keeping his back to you. For now at least his shame would be hidden by the desk. *Ping*  **stn has commented on AsmoBaby's post**

**stn:** Looks like someone is having fun.

Levi looks over the top of his phone at you. 

You walk over to the little table next to the tub and bend over to begin arranging the plates. Levi is pretty certain that every blood cell in his body was trying simultaneously to migrate to either his face or his groin. He carefully manuvers his phone so his camera gets the best angle and takes a shot before you stand back up. *click* AHRHFKAJGNK!$*&@: He didn't mute it! You were going to kill him.

You straighten and turn around, hands folded in front of you. Of course, he took a picture. You would have been more surprised if he hadn't. This was one his long term fantasy goals after all.

" Would my Master like to take more pictures before he eats?"

What?! How!? He wasn't dead. Or maybe he was and had somehow ended up back up  _ there _ . After a moment his brain catches up to the situation. Levi keeps his eyes down as he rubs his burning cheek with the back of his hand. "Um, first can I ask what brought this on, or will that break the spell?"

"I feel really bad about what happened last week. I didn't intend for that to happen. I was a bit of a mess over it and when you didn't come down to eat..." You shrug and toy with the hem of the skirt. "I panicked. A little. I wanted to apologize but you wouldn't answer me so I asked Asmodeus how I could make it up to you. This is what he suggested. Well, at least the outfit. The rest of it is all me."

"So… you made all of that for me? Really?! " Maybe you really were an angel. You had to be if you cared enough to do all this to apologize to  **him** . You blush, biting your lip and tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. *Click* Shit. The camera was still active!! The demon fumbles with the phone, dropping it. You are just a bit faster and get to it first.

You kneel down and pick up the device. The screen lights up revealing the image it had captured. It was off center but flattering. Heat floods your cheeks. Keeping your eyes down you present the phone to Levi with both hands. "Please be careful, Master."

ULTIMATE STRIKE. He had to be dead. There was no way in the universe that this was really happening. His crush was wearing maid cosplay, kneeling before him, and had made him cafe food! "Uh I- yeah. Right. Thank you."

"Anything for my beloved Master." You smile and tilt your head up. Levi looks down and nearly blacks out. He can see everything like this. The long collum of your throat leading to the low neckline of the shirt, the soft skin of your chest just all exposed and….

"Would you like me to get you something to drink? Master looks awfully overheated." So a-dork-able! He looked like he was about to have a nose bleed. You reach out towards the edge of the desk so you can get up. Now if you can just avoid being a total klutz. Nope, the universe is just not going to let that happen. You just get your legs under you when your hand slips from the edge of the desk. One foot catches against your ankle as the whole world tilts sideways. "Aaahhh!"

Everything seems to slow down for the Avatar of Envy. As you stand the view shifts and his eyes can't help but follow. He can see the color of your bra and down to your… It no longer matters as he sees the look of panic on your face. The demon reaches out to try and catch you but misses. In an instant you are both a tangle of limbs on the floor. "Ooww."

You keep your eyes shut tight and try to ignore the fire racing through you. You landed on your side but you can feel Levi's lean frame pressed against you. Damn it! You knew the guy was well built but being pinned like this was different from Mammon's paparazzi pics. You feel the hair being pushed back from your face.

"(Y/n)? H-hey, are you ok? Seriously… c'mon. Open your eyes, please?" Leviathan is half out of his mind with worry. Were you hurt? Humans were a lot more fragile than demons. He should probably check you over. The other half of him is freaking out over how much of you he is touching already. One of his arms was trapped under you, his hand was on your waist, one of your legs was between his thighs… It was too much. Swallowing past the tightness in his chest he pushes lightly on your shoulder, rolling you to your back. 

Both hands fly up to cover your face. You can feel him above you. This is too much. Why do these bizarrely anime situations always keep happening to you? First Beel falls on you in the kitchen, Mammon catches you getting changed, you get stuck in a closet with Satan, and the ultimate embarrassment of falling asleep while studying with Lucifer!! Now this whole mess with Levi. You just want to sink into the floor and vanish. Your breath freezes when you feel tentative touches on your arms and head.

"I- Hey." Levi tugs on your wrists. " Please tell me you are ok? You moved so it can't be that bad. Did you hit your nose or something?" You were so… pink. He wanted to see your expression. Would your eyes be wet and sparkling with tears? Or were you the type who would pout and try to push him away? His heart was pounding hard as the possibilities whirled through his mind. 

"F-f-fine. I am fine." You slowly lower your hands but turn your face away. The blush has begun to subside to just your cheeks but the idea of looking the demon currently crouched over you in the eyes is too much. Especially when you could feel how affected he was. You gently press a palm to his chest and bite your lip. "Please…"

WOOAAHH. Wait, wait, wait…. He was getting touched! Leviathan felt the warmth of that hand through his shirt and never wanted to move. You were just… SO CUTE!!! The way you bite your lip makes him crazy. It was one of the reasons he couldn't bring himself to go to RAD every day. When you were having trouble with an assignment or even some times when you were spacing out you would do it. It was so unfair!! The others got to see your cute faces all day.

"Niichan… will you…ah, that is c-could you um, maybe move?" On reflex, your hand clutches at the fabric beneath it. You fight hard against the urge to squirm but end up dragging your leg against Levi's instead. You both inhale sharply at the unexpectedly intimate contact. A memory flashes through your thoughts.  _ A late night of partying to celebrate your 6th month in the exchange program leaves you exhausted and looking for a reprieve. You and Levi slip away to his room. "I want to be more intimate with you." _

"Wh-what if I said, I don't want to yet?" 

"Then I- I guess I have n-n-no choice as your devoted maid…," you say, finally letting yourself look up. "Be gentle, Master Leviathan."

K.O.

  
  



End file.
